Last Rook
by PitchHabrosus34
Summary: The X-Men track down the product of one of Mr. Sinister's experiments and ally with the Fantastic Four to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Rook**

_Chapter 1_

There was a significant amount of chatter in the control room when Jubilee and Rogue entered. Professor X, Cyclops, and Storm were looking at an aerial view of rural area. Jean and Beast were at a computer while Gambit stood nearby.

"My my, don't you all look serious?" Rogue said.

"There's been an explosion at a farmhouse in upstate New York," Professor X answered.

"What's so important about this farmhouse?" Jubilee asked.

"We've been trying to track Sinister for a while now," Jean said. "We haven't had much luck, but we did determine that this farmhouse was a potential laboratory so we've been keeping track of it."

"Since the explosion, we've detected unusual traces of energy," said Professor X. "Storm, Jean, Beast, I'd like you three to check it out."

"Sure thing, Professor," Jean responded as she left with Storm and Beast.

As they approached the farmhouse site in their jet, Jean started to scan the area telepathically.

"There's a lot of interference, psychic fragments. This place was definitely occupied by people, but for what reason?" Jean frowned.

"What is it?" Storm asked as she landed the jet.

"Something familiar."

The three exited and started shivering.

"Bobby?" Jean suddenly called out.

"He's here?" Beast asked.

"Hey, the cavalry's here!" Iceman said as he emerged. "But you're a bit late."

"What are you doing here, Bobby?" Jean asked.

"I was in the area when I heard about the explosion. Local news reported that there were people inside, so I came to check it out."

"What did you see?" Storm asked.

"Lots of deformed mutants. They attacked me when I got too close so the reporters and first responders ran away."

"Are you all right?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, after a couple minutes, they all died."

Beast looked around the bodies and equipment.

"It seems that these mutants were still on life support."

Storm bent down to examine a body.

"This one looks like a young Cyclops."

Jean and Bobby approached and they confirmed the resemblance.

"Everyone here seemed to have been connected to these tubes. Based on these readings, I think Sinister was growing these individuals, but for what purpose?"

"Look over there," Jean pointed. "Footprints leading away from the farmhouse, in a different direction than everyone else." Jean followed the footprints until there was no more trace. Everyone then regrouped and headed to the mansion.

"The DNA analysis confirms it," Beast said. "The body that resembled Cyclops is genetically identical to Scott."

"Sinister was growing clones," Professor X concluded.

"Did you notice optic blasts shooting at you during the fight?" Cyclops asked Iceman.

"They attacked me from all sides. I stuck mainly to defense and the occasional beam of ice. I couldn't determine anything specific being thrown at me."

"What about the missing clone?" Cyclops asked.

"We could not locate any bodies in that vicinity," Storm answered. "Perhaps this clone was more fully developed and able to survive."

"We couldn't determine this clone's identity," Beast added.

"I'll try to track this person down using Cerebro. If I cannot, we'll just have to keep an ear and eye out for potentially indicative reports," Professor X remarked.

It took two days before Professor X came across the clone when he happened to be using Cerebro.

"X-Men, I've located the clone," Professor X telepathically told Jean, Storm, Cyclops, and Gambit, who were present in the mansion. "Get to New York City."

"Do you know who it is?" Jean asked.

"I cannot determine his identity, but I believe it's someone we know."

"Bobby wanted to be involved. I'll tell him to meet us there."

Soon, the four X-Men and Iceman arrived at a suburb of New York City.

Jean telepathically scanned the area. "The professor said he's around here."

Jean suddenly pointed to her left. "Over there."

Everyone saw a figure dash through an alleyway and they gave chase. They finally closed in.

"Stop!" Cyclops called.

When the figure didn't, Cyclops shot an optic beam and hit the clone. The clone stopped and started emanating red energy.

"That doesn't look too good," Gambit commented.

The clone quickly turned around and shot energy from his hands, making the X-Men scatter. The clone then burst through a wall, running away.

"It took me a second to realize who that was without the tattoo," Cyclops said.

"You know that guy?" Iceman asked.

Jean answered, "Yes, that's a clone of Bishop, a mutant from the future."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Rook**

_Chapter 2_

The X-Men continued their pursuit of Bishop's clone on foot.

"I'm trying to get a lock on him telepathically," Jean said. "It's difficult."

Suddenly, the team ran into Mr. Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, and the Thing.

"Fantastic Four!" Gambit said. "What brings you here?"

"The same thing as you, I suspect," Mr. Fantastic answered. "We were en route home when we saw that man causing damage. Do you know who he is?"

"He's a clone of Bishop, a mutant we met a couple times from the future," Cyclops answered. "He has the power to absorb energy blasts and channel them into his own. Where's the Human Torch?"

"Flying around looking for the guy," the Thing answered.

"Have you determined what Bishop is after?" the Invisible Woman asked.

"No, and Jean has found his mind difficult to penetrate in this state," Cyclops answered. "I'm also wondering what Sinister is up to."

"I have been considering that very question, Cyclops," Storm said. "We know that Sinister was willing to forge a terrible alliance with Apocalypse to rewrite the universe. Perhaps he feels that Bishop's time traveling could be beneficial to him."

A burst of fire appeared in the sky.

"It's the Human Torch," Mr. Fantastic said. "He's found Bishop."

"Jean, reach out to the Human Torch," Cyclops said as everyone ran towards the source of the fire. "Tell him not to engage. We don't want to give Bishop any ammunition."

As they neared the Human Torch, the heroes saw fire pouring out of him and into Bishop. Despite the Torch's distance in the sky, everyone could hear him grunting. Suddenly, Cyclops fell over and his optic blasts shot out into Bishop.

Storm summoned winds to carry both the Human Torch and Cyclops away, but found that Bishop was still able to absorb their energy.

"This is new," Gambit commented.

"So he absorbs energy. Well, I'd like to see him absorb this!" the Thing said as he ran into Bishop and proceeded to punch him.

Upon impact, the power drain stopped. The Human Torch fell towards the ground until Storm used the wind to keep him aloft.

"Storm, let's get them away from here," Jean said as she helped Cyclops up.

The Thing continued to fight Bishop until Bishop shot an enormous blast, sending the Thing back nearly a block. Mr. Fantastic quickly wrapped himself around Bishop, only to be burned. He recoiled in pain.

Iceman then encased Bishop in ice, only for Bishop to blast through it. Bishop then charged at Iceman, the Invisible Woman, and Gambit with energy accumulating in his hands.

The Invisible Woman put up a shield, but Bishop absorbed it, permitting him to knock the three heroes to the ground. Suddenly, he slowed down as Jean reappeared.

"I've entered his mind," Jean said. "I'm still limited in what I can do, but I can slow him down, prevent him from going on the offensive again."

Iceman tried again to encase Bishop in ice, this time finding it finally working after a few minutes.

"He's finally subdued and his mind is more open to me now. He's actually been looking for us, like the first time he came, but something's perverted his judgments. Now, he's trying to kill us."

"Now what do we do?" Iceman asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Rook**

_Chapter 3_

With Bishop still encased in ice, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four waited in the Four Freedoms Plaza for Professor X. Cyclops and the Human Torch continued keeping their distance from Bishop.

"Is he still alive in there?" the Thing asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how," Jean answered.

"It's something with the ice," Iceman said. "I can sense something happening. It's like Bishop is absorbing something from it."

"A small amount, perhaps; enough to keep him alive but not enough to do anything else," Storm guessed.

"A plausible hypothesis, Storm. Given what you all have described about your encounter with this clone, it is possible that he is able to seek out and absorb many kinds of energy. There must be some limitations, however; there is energy everywhere around us."

"He could drain the Human Torch and Cyclops," Mr. Fantastic noted. "Their energy blasts come from them, but the Invisible Woman creates energy fields. Bishop could only absorb energy already in existence and created by her, not from her. I'm guessing the same would be true for Storm and her ability to generate lightning bolts from her fingers."

"We will be able to learn more once Jean and I combine our telepathic powers to enter Bishop's mind and learn all we need to know."

Nearly an hour later, Professor X and Jean emerged from a private office, with Bishop by their side.

"Professor?" Gambit asked.

"It's all right, everyone," Professor said. "Jean and I have successfully reversed the conditioning imposed by Sinister. We changed Bishop's mind, and he's on our side now."

Cyclops noticed Jean's discomfort.

"I'm sorry . . . if I hurt any of you," Bishop said.

"Hey, nothing we can't handle. Nothing we haven't handled before, as a matter of fact," the Human Torch answered.

"As the Phalanx was attacking a while back, Sinister mentioned that the Phalanx had destroyed all his labs. It seems that he was lying. Bishop here was the first of the clones to develop at his home lab, one of two remaining."

"Do you know where the other one is?" Storm asked.

"Yes, and I will lead you there," Bishop replied.

"X-Men, go to the other lab and see what you can find. Be careful, Sinister might be there. I am exhausted; I will stay in New York and head back to the mansion. Jean?"

"I'm fine, Professor. I'll go with them."

"We will, too," the Invisible Woman said.

Later, the heroes arrived in northern Montana.

"I don't see anything," the Thing commented.

"Sinister's lab is likely underground," Storm said. A strong wind fell on the group. "I feel what the winds feel, and I detect a thin, but long opening up ahead."

Cyclops fired a blast where Storm pointed, creating an opening that uncovered the lab. The heroes advanced and examined the site.

Cyclops later approached Jean and looked at her, beckoning her to enter his mind.

"What's wrong?" Cyclops asked in his mind.

"The Professor wasn't entirely truthful before. We didn't change Bishop's mind by convincing him that Sinister was wrong. We didn't reverse the conditioning because there was nothing to reverse. We changed his mind by altering his thoughts, almost controlling him. I questioned this tactic . . ."

"You two did what you needed to protect everyone."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself as much as me."

Iceman went to a refrigerator.

"This place is maintained," Iceman pointed out. "There are blood samples here."

"He must be preparing for more cloning projects," Mr. Fantastic said.

"A correct observation," Mr. Sinister said, suddenly appearing. "I'd suggest that you live up to your name, Mr. Fantastic, but that is a rather obvious conclusion to make."

Mr. Sinister quickly shot beams from his hands, hitting Cyclops and the Human Torch to render them unconscious.

The other heroes advanced.

"Do not be so preoccupied by me that you will disregard the other threat here!" Sinister warned. His eyes glowed. "Bishop, destroy them!"

Bishop refrained from action, causing Mr. Sinister to look at Jean.

"Ah, Mrs. Summers, you are as talented as ever."

The Invisible Woman looked at Bishop expectantly.

"My pleasure," Bishop said in response to the silent suggestion. Bishop began to absorb energy from Mr. Sinister, weakening him. In a last-ditch effort, Sinister grabbed a long knife and tossed it at Bishop, though futilely as Jean telekinetically caught it.

Soon, Mr. Sinister was nearly unconscious. However, Bishop then fell to the ground. Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman tried to tend to him.

"What's wrong?" the Invisible Woman asked.

"It's a failsafe," Jean answered. "Sinister's trying to stay conscious and I'm reading his weakened thoughts. His energy is poisonous to Bishop. He did this to protect himself."

"We have to do something," the Invisible Woman said. She generated a force field and pressed it against Bishop, hoping that he could absorb it to stay alive.

"That won't help for long," Jean said.

"Find out how to fix Bishop," the Thing responded. "After all that work, Sinister's going to just let him die?"

"Sinister sees Bishop as a failed experiment. Bishop can't help Sinister with time travel. On top of that, Bishop unexpectedly destroyed one of Sinister's remaining labs and now has turned directly against him."

Iceman then encased both Bishop and Sinister in ice. "Bishop used the ice before. If he can't now, he's at least in some sort of stasis."

The X-Men and the Fantastic Four took Bishop and Sinister to the X-Mansion.

"Regretfully, there is nothing anyone can do or could have done to save Bishop," said Professor X. "We can take comfort that his short life permitted a significant achievement in the fight against evil, and I made sure that Bishop knew that before he died."

"What are we going to do about Sinister?" Gambit asked.

"I like the idea of keeping him on ice," Cyclops said.

"We do have a cryogenics chamber at our headquarters," Mr. Fantastic offered. "We could keep Mr. Sinister imprisoned there indefinitely."

"I think that's a good suggestion," Jean offered.

"I agree," Professor X said. "Iceman, will you help the Fantastic Four move Sinister to their building?"

"Sure thing, Professor."

"Then it's time to go," Mr. Fantastic said. "X-Men, it's been nice working with you."

"Until next time," Professor X answered.

* * *

The end. Thank you for reading.


End file.
